This invention relates to new and useful improvements in trip mechanisms for ground working implements, and is particularly suitable for use with heavy-duty cultivators although it is not restricted to such use.
Conventionally, the cultivator or ground working implement trip mechanisms are controlled by tension or compression springs, the force of which increases once the arm has commenced to trip thus increasing the resistance against the object which caused the tripping.
It is obviously desirable that once the tripping pressure has been reached and the shank commences tripping, that the shank clear the object immediately and returns to the working position. This prevents strain and/or damage occurring to the mechanism which usually has to be made considerably stronger than required for normal use. Furthermore, if objects such as roots, stones and the like are prevalent in the soil being worked, considerable additional power is required to operate the ground working implement.